Hawaiian Bread and Disney Movies
by allyaustin
Summary: Ross and Laura spend time together before he departs for tour.


**Summary: Ross and Laura spend time together before he departs for tour.**

**A/N: I don't know what this is. I was just writing and made this. So I guess it's just one of those stories. I had a lot of ideas and so I kept going and honestly this is just a big mess of my ideas. I smiled writing it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ross slowly moves the covers over Laura's sleeping form. Slowly, pulling her closer to his chest. He feels her shift just a bit before one of her eyelids pry open. He smiles widely because the gesture comes out cute. Her other eyelid opens and she shifts a little more until she's more comfortable.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He kisses her temple and she breathes in for a second, taking in her surroundings.

"Hi," She lays her head upon his chest and he clutches her tighter to him. Her legs tangle in his.

"I'm gonna miss you lots and lots and lots." Laura sighs, her arms tightening their hold around his body.

She slightly breathes in his scent as her nose buries deep into his exposed chest.

Ross chuckles at the feeling of it. His fingers ruffling her hair then softly combing through a few strands.

"Dude, what did I tell you?" He asks looking down at the brunette beneath him. He pushes her body on his up a little more.

She sticks her tongue out at him briefly before answering. "To not be upset because it'll only make things worse."

He nods, adding on. "And we're gonna see each other again, it might be a few months but I promise you nothing's going to change. I only want you. Your adorable smile. Your awkwardness. Your stupid useless banters with me for no exact reason. Yo-"

She cuts him off. "It is for a reason!" She smacks his chest. "You're always trying to prove me wrong."

"Yeah, well that's only because I know what I'm talking about." He laughs, sliding his hands down to her butt and pinching it.

Laura jumps, a small fit of giggles escaping her. She points a finger at him. "Hey! I told you not to touch me there anymore, mister."

Ross rolls his eyes playfully. "Laura, you're mine, I'm gonna be all over you. Your body is amazing and I'm going to touch it any possible fucking way I can."

She's about to comment on his vulgar language but instead she smiles. "You're so inappropriate, dude."

He smiles back. "Only around you and that ass of yours." Ross looks down at her body in a playful 'i'm totally checking you out' manner.

"Ross stop ogling me!" She pushes his body away but he pulls her closer.

The blond laughs. "God, I'm gonna miss you so much." He murmurs kissing her hair.

"Who's being the unhappy camper now?" Laura teases.

"I prefer negative Nancy."

She laughs and pulls away from his embrace to sit up. "Well, too bad, buddy. You have to start packing. You leave again, tomorrow." She pouts.

He sighs and leans up to kiss her pouting lips before smiling. "Stop it."

Laura whispers against his mouth, playing along. "Stop what?"

Ross pulls back. "Stop making yourself sad. I don't like seeing you upset. I'd rather see that big beautiful smile of yours."

Her hands settle on his chest. "I just don't know what to expect now, Ross. I mean we're together this time around and everything's going to be different."

"So different." He pulls her body closer to him once again, pulling her onto his lap. "I know, but there's no one else for me, Laura. I have everything I need right here in LA and she's in my arms."

"You're so corny." She mumbles looking up at her boyfriend.

"But you like it right, dude?" He asks.

"Maybe just a little. You know, a teensy tiny bit." She holds her fingers up to demonstrate.

He chortles. "Just a little bit, huh? Ouch, that hurt."

"This is going to be so hard." She says, all playfulness draining from her voice.

"I know."

Laura quickly changes the subject. "Do you want some hawaiian bread for the road?" She queries, standing up from his lap.

"You know how to make hawaiian bread?" She nods. "You?" He questions again but this time with emphasizing.

Laura rolls her eyes. "Yes, me. Laura. The girl you're so hopelessly devoted to," She says dramatically. "knows how to make hawaiian bread."

"With the mad butter?"

"With the butter."

He bites his lower lip. "I think I just fell a little harder for you."

"You can't even play an easy game of Monopoly right!" Laura laughs. "You fail at life." She throws a dice across the table at him.

"No need for violence, now!" He laughs too. "I suck at board games, obviously."

"You're only good at kissing, geography, playing music, making me laugh and making some kick ass french toast."

"Speaking of tha-"

She stops him. "No! I will not go on a french toast slash movie date with you! That's another thing you suck at." She smiles.

"It was worth a try." He snorts. "And what is this other thing I'm horrible at?"

"Planning dates. Really, buddy. I bet you'd invite me to your band rehearsal and call that a date." She teases.

"Well we'd get something to eat afterwards." He shrugs nonchalantly, playing along with his girlfriend because he knows exactly what she's hinting at.

"Oh yeah, because that's the date of my dreams." Laura grins. "I still can't believe you did that!"

He smirks. "I didn't hear you complain once."

"Because I wasn't informed that it indeed was a date until afterwards when I was dropped off at my front door." Laura points out.

"Okay, fine. I'll be sure to take you on better dates once I'm back home. Deal?" He asks.

"No french toast or cliche movies?" She negotiates.

"Nope. I'll make sure it's the greatest date in history of dates. Just cause I'm awesome like that."

She leans over the table to reach him and he follows suit. "You're not."

He chuckles, his eyes gazing down to her mouth. "Oh, I'm not?"

Laura shakes her head. "Nope."

"I freaking love you." Ross murmurs closing his lips over hers.

"I freaking hate you too." Laura giggles pulling away before they can kiss.

"Here, kiss the hawaiian bread, not me." She holds the bread up to his lips before he can even open his eyes.

He sniffs it for a second before taking a bite of it right out of her hands. "I'd rather kiss it than you, anyways."

"Well, then maybe you should ask the bread to be your girlfriend." She raises a suggestive eyebrow.

"Woah, woah. Let's not get crazy now, man." He smiles.

"Laura smells really really good." Ross sings, strumming his guitar. "Some smell that smells like strawberries. Oooh, yeah really really good."

"You are such a cliche. I'm shamed to know you." Laura laughs.

"She has the cutest smile that makes my insides squirm. If you know what I mean." He continues to sing. "I don't know what else to say but I think I'm irrevocably in love with her but she already knows that." He finishes softly and stops strumming the guitar. "Oh and she's a dork."

Laura shakes her head still full of laughter. "You are impossible, Ross."

"Give me some sugar for that. I deserve it." He crooks his finger.

"Fine." She leans over and pecks his lips. "There, now leave my lips alone."

He pulls her back in. "But they're so soft and warm." He pushes her down onto the couch and she squeals.

"Yeah, cause you kiss them so much." Laura grabs hold of his belt loop and pulls him down to her level on the couch.

He sighs and buries his face in her neck. "No, you make me kiss them."

"I do not!" Laura argues back, hitting him.

"You probably don't but I can sense that you want me to so I do it for you." He laughs. "You're gonna FaceTime me a lot, right?" Ross questions her.

She nods. "You know I'm not exactly the mainstream type, right?"

He snorts. "You suck."

"Hey! I have an IPad but I barely know how to work it." She shrugs. "It's not my fault. I'm trying, dude."

Ross kisses up her neck and breathes out for a second. "Do you need help?"

"No, I'll manage. I'm going to have to try to manage a lot while you're gone anyways." Her tone completely serious.

He lifts his head. Placing both of his elbows on the sides of her head to hold his weight. "Look at me." He grabs hold of chin. "Stop worrying. We're gonna be alright. I promise you."

"I know. We can do it. This is just really different. I won't see you everyday and I'll miss you more every second."

"You have your movie coming up. That'll keep you busy for a while, I'm sure. Then I'm back for two weeks and we're gonna make that count."

She smiles gently. "I'm so excited."

Ross smiles back. "I'm proud of you, dude, you know?"

"Thanks, buddy." She kisses him on the lips. "I'm pretty proud of myself too."

"Gosh, you're so conceited." He teases.

She chuckles. "You know how I said no movies?" He nods. "Can we make an exception this one time, please?"

Ross sits up. "Let me, guess. You want to visit your little friend, Olaf?"

Laura gasps. "How did you know?"

"I guess because I know you too well for my own damn good."

"True dat." Laura says wholeheartedly before sitting up completely.

"I don't like the fact that Olaf gets more action from my girlfriend than me." He pouts childishly and reaching for the DVD.

"Frozen is a classic! I love Olaf, thank you very much, Ross."

"Well if you can have Olaf. Then I get to have Elsa and Anna. The more the the merrier." He pops the cd into the player.

"As, if Anna would even want you or Elsa. Plus, you're mine." Laura sticks her tongue out at him and leans back against the couch.

"A chick fight with you, Elsa and Anna?" He begins. "Over me? I'd pay to see it.

"Yeah and I'd probably let them win. I'm tired of you already."

"That is the biggest lie you could possibly tell." He comes back to sit on the couch.

"Test me." She says before leaning into his side.

"You, Miss Marano, are a handful." He kisses her forehead. "But I like it."

**Fin.**

* * *

**Reviews would be cool.**


End file.
